Frankie Stein/merchandise
Frankie Stein was trademarked on October 23, 2007 and her first doll came out in Early July, 2010. As of January 01, 2015, her doll number totals 34 and makes up 10.00% of the entire Monster High doll collection. As a main character, there is a decent variety of other merchandise of her available. Dolls Basic San Diego Comic-Con International dolls Dawn of the Dance Gloom Beach Scream Uniform Dead Tired School's Out Killer Style I Day at the Maul Classroom Sweet 1600 Maul Session Skull Shores Skultimate Roller Maze Ghouls Rule I Heart Fashion Scaris: City of Frights Ghoul's Alive! My Wardrobe and I Picture Day 13 Wishes - Haunt the Casbah Make a Splash |The doll has sharp pointed bangs, her hair is pulled into a pony tail with a blue underdye. She has red lipstick with yellow and blue eyeshadow. |Her outfit consists of a one piece light yellow swim suit with a pattern of black construction nuts of varying thickness and size. The swimsuit is intersected by clear blue straps, crossing across her chest and up behind her neck. |Frankie accessorizes with yellow sunglasses with lightning bolt frames, aqua nut bracelets on each arm, a yellow bag comprising of nuts with a nut and lightning handle and yellow shoes with stitches up the sides. |She comes with a towel in the same pattern as her bathing suit, but with white lightning bolts on it to. This doll is exclusive to Justice. Power Ghouls Ghoul Spirit Sweet Screams Coffin Bean Picnic Casket for 2 Freaky Fusion - Fusion-Inspired Ghouls Freaky Fusion, Recharge Chamber Geek Shriek Freak Du Chic Frightfully Tall Ghouls Great Scarrier Reef - Glowsome Ghoulfish Budget Basic Budget Dead Tired Designer BOOO-tique Playsets Costumes Merchandise Friends *'Release:' Early July, 2010 *'Assortment number:' T1398 *'Model number:' T1399 Fortune Skull *'Release:' Early August, 2010 *'Assortment number:' T1407 *'Model number:' T1408 Apptivity Vinyl Figures Basic In late 2014, Frankie received her very own Vinyl Figure Collectible, with her basic outfit. Her hair is long and holds her up and she is very detailed. She features her original dress, with her classic plaid, and her black and white swirled shoes. She's posing with her right hand on her hip and her left arm falling framing her body. Her eyes have painted lightning bolts shines. Basic Chase Figure Frankie also received a special edition rare Chase Figure in late 2014. Her mold and pose are the same as her Basic one but she features solid bright silver painted hair and a mesh of Frankie related symbols in a black background, mostly in blue and yellow. The symbols consist of lightning bolts, stiches, nuts, nails, eyeballs and Totally Voltage. Notes * The Gloom Beach Frankie Stein headmold was used for the SDCCI Scarah Screams prototype doll at San Diego Comic-Con International 2011. * Frankie has a '''Dot Dead Gorgeous' ''design, but it has never been confirmed into a doll. She wears her white hair with black streaks up in a straighted-hair side ponytail, and wears a dress with translucent, puffy sleeves. Gallery Diorama - grey shores.jpg Diorama - SKRM Ghoulia and Frankie.jpg Diorama - five SKRM skates.jpg Diorama - SKRM quintet v-formation.jpg Diorama - SKRM quintet lineup.jpg Diorama - Frankie to the party.jpg Diorama - diagonal Frankie.jpg Diorama - two Sweet Screams faces.jpg Diorama - four Sweet Screams shoes.jpg Diorama - hands.jpg Diorama - Gooliope's playing.jpg Diorama - casketball team.jpg Diorama - Ghouls' lunch.jpg Diorama - GSR Frankie's here.jpg Category:Friends Category:2010 dolls Category:2011 dolls Category:2012 dolls Category:2013 dolls Category:2014 dolls Category:2015 dolls Category:Basic Category:San Diego Comic-Con International dolls Category:Dawn of the Dance Category:Gloom Beach Category:Scream Uniform Category:Dead Tired Category:School's Out Category:Killer Style I Category:Day at the Maul Category:Classroom Category:Sweet 1600 Category:Maul Session Category:Skull Shores Category:Skultimate Roller Maze Category:Ghouls Rule Category:I Heart Fashion Category:Scarily Ever After Category:Scaris: City of Frights Category:Ghoul's Alive! Category:My Wardrobe and I Category:Picture Day Category:13 Wishes - Haunt the Casbah Category:Make a Splash Category:Power Ghouls Category:Ghoul Spirit Category:Sweet Screams Category:Coffin Bean Category:Picnic Casket for 2 Category:Freaky Fusion - Fusion-Inspired Ghouls Category:Freaky Fusion Category:Geek Shriek Category:Freak Du Chic Category:Frightfully Tall Ghouls Category:Great Scarrier Reef - Glowsome Ghoulfish Category:Budget Basic Category:Budget Dead Tired